


Timjay停車區

by Apcrwp04



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cheating Jason, tag不出的性癖, 別思考劇情, 只有Timjay車, 很多性癖, 拳交提及, 電擊Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apcrwp04/pseuds/Apcrwp04
Summary: 就是Timjay私下瞞著Dick搞了很多次而且各種性癖的pwp沒有劇情,邊搞邊綠Dick就是了啊有那些性癖?太多了 ლ(•ω •ლ)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

迪克自認為他和傑森是令人稱羨的一對，一致對外的默契已及相輔相成的個性，除了牽扯到布魯斯—aka蝙蝠盯著你—以外。

而一場關於蝙蝠俠的常態爭吵，使得迪克暫時回到莊園，暫時必須以漫長的通勤來回布魯海文。

在餐廳中孤單的他可悲的看著手機裡，『滾回蝙蝠洞』寄信人來自傑森的訊息。

往常的經驗告訴他一個禮拜後又可以回到公寓，傑森會熱情又愧疚的歡迎，但是從不道歉。

他一邊想著一邊勺著麥片。

餐廳的門口傳來微弱的腳步。

這時阿福還在花園打理，布魯斯和達米安正在搶救他們的補眠時間，提姆⋯噢，提姆回莊園了嗎？

腳步聲將至，果然是提姆，他飄飄然的從餐廳門口移動，坐在了迪克旁的餐椅，簡單的朝許久未見的兄長打了個招呼，繼續埋首在手機之中。

「嗨，提姆」

「嗨，迪克」

「呃⋯你還好嗎」

他注意到提姆的眼睛上掛著瘀青和紅腫，在蒼白的肌膚下更顯眼，他想動身去冰箱拿個肉排給他冰敷。

提姆抬頭，提姆低頭。

「我沒事，夜巡時達米安不小心的嗑到的」

「好吧⋯⋯『不小心的』，我懂了」

他放下了麥片，到冰箱前取了一塊被真空包裝好的肋骨牛排，由幾塊餐巾紙包著遞給提姆。

「噢，謝謝。你和傑森吵架了嗎？」

提姆頭單手接下了牛排，另一手還在手機上輸入，平淡的隨意問道。

嘆口氣的迪克在麥片碗加了藍莓口味的麥片。

「我暫時被迫離開還有20年房貸的公寓」

「又是蝙蝠俠？」

提姆俐落的把甩的手機，螢幕正面大方方給迪克，上方是迪克和傑森訊息歷史紀錄。 這小子又駭進他的手機。 「我是警察，提姆。」 「是的，而我是高譚前三的富豪，第一是我的監護人」 「嘿，他是我爸」

他感受到提姆的雙眼同情的流露。

「當然啦，信託基金寶貝」

迪克挫敗的出聲，他感覺自己在家中的地位越來越低趨近了布魯斯。

「唉，好吧。我認輸。」

將整碗的麥片吃完後，迪克疑惑的看著坐在餐桌的提姆。

「我以為你會喝些咖啡或⋯能量飲料什麼的」

滑著手機的提姆沒有抬頭，專注於螢幕，不停的敲擊輸入，但仍分了心回答迪克的問題：

「我跟大紅待會有個早餐約會」

噢，他的弟弟和他男朋友有一場早餐約會，在他和他男朋友暫時分居的隔天，如果是某種惡俗的愛情喜劇的話，他已經幫他們想好被捉姦的結尾啦。

「呃⋯⋯跟我的男朋友？」

迪克小心謹慎的問道，他可不想愛情喜劇落在他頭上。

「往常的情報交換。而且企鵝最近有點動作，大紅想去攔截他，我可以給他一點資源」

「好吧⋯⋯」

迪克將餐桌收拾之後，離開了莊園。離去之前他留意了提姆的穿著，卻有不出的怪異感。他將一顆獨立運作的訊號器放在提姆的代步工具上，有備無患。

\------------------

—來到布魯海文—當提姆的陰莖插進他大哥的男朋友同時也是他二哥的洞時，他對迪克可是一點愧疚感都沒有。正面的姿勢他可以一覽無遺在身下的傑森，爽得哇哇叫的扭曲表情，並主動的拉開自己的大腿要求插的更深，將自己的食指和無名指一起進入穴中拉扯開，提姆又把三根指頭一起加入其中，不同於傑森掛在外頭的一個指節，他全數一起沒入洞裡，貼住他的陰莖來回抽送。

他不擔心傑森會因此受傷，他們玩過更大的玩具，傑森那時表現的更加倍的飢渴，儘管爽到翻了白眼嘴中還念念有辭地想要更多，最後他總共塞了四顆跳蛋和一個假陰莖以及他才讓傑森大聲尖叫的滿意。

他們每一次的性交過後，床單上都會有無數的玩具和各式的液體，他們不太使用安全套，頻繁的抽插和拔出使得套子太多煩複。而且大部分的情況下，傑森都會在他們的陰莖上插入馬眼棒，由傑森去主導他們該何時高潮和結束。

就像現在，傑森被插的控制不住口水外流，陰莖想射卻被金屬棒阻攔而漲的紅腫，後穴更是被他的手指和肉棒肏的翻紅，仍然可以施放指令，要求把丟在一旁的金屬乳夾夾在提姆自己身上。

「快啦，小紅，我想要看看你痛著插我，好嘛—」

提姆抽出手指，拿起了掉落床旁的金屬夾子。沒有猶豫的使用它狠狠夾住，冰冷的感覺使他身體一縮，但尖銳的痛感從乳尖漫延至全身。提姆沒有忍下，低喘的叫了幾聲，而他埋在傑森屁股的陰莖順勢漲大幾分。傑森哼哼著發出感嘆，放蕩的晃了腰部。

「還有一個夾子，快點」

他聽從命令的把夾子也夾上另一個乳頭，被兩邊夾擊的疼痛幾乎快讓他射了。

他必須暫時停下來。提姆的額頭向下緊緊地抵住傑森的鎖骨，卻被傑森有力的手指扯住散亂的短髮。

傑森面對面的看著他不適和凌亂的狀態，發出了各種鼓勵和讚嘆。

提姆笑著欣然接受，他應得的。

他盡全力忍耐著高潮，使勁撞擊四、五下傑森，扯在髮根的手就無力的滑下。

傑森被他撞得紅著雙頰又喘又低吟的，像高潮了一般漲紅全身，後穴還像爛泥一樣軟成一灘緊緊依附在他的陰莖。

「傑、傑伊，你裡面軟掉了」

提姆用拇指摩蹭著他們交合的部位，外面那一圈被傑森的手指和他操的鬆垮，稍微施力就迫不期待的陷入。

在傑森和迪克交往之前，小洞還緊緻許多，插入兩、三個手指就撐飽了，而提姆要進入的話還要遵循傑森的點頭同意。現在的傑森騷的出水，迪克的屌把他操成了過度放浪的蕩婦，沒有棒子插在穴肉就不能高潮，給了又一直要求更多更多。

總是想要更多的傑森用手指頭纏繞著他的拇指，一起將他拉進鬆軟的小洞吃掉，帶領著提姆用手指抽送著自己，時不時挑動著還在身體裡的小紅，蹭過明顯感受到的青筋。

體內的性器抖了一抖，提姆在他身上忍不住的驚喘著。

「你想射了嗎，提寶？」

「有一點」

傑森取出他們的手指，朝後方移動緩緩脫離提姆，穴肉被此舉動扯了點出來，當提姆全部離開時，大張的洞口像個小嘴一樣不停張合，傑森和提姆努力忍住空虛的飢渴。

傑森側著上半身攀附在床邊，雙手在的床頭櫃中摸索，插著馬眼棒的性器挺立，雙腿仍然大開。提姆朝著他的右腿往前用堅硬的小紅抵著腳掌心，上下摩擦著讓小紅吐出的前液沾溼傑森。另一手則舉起了傑森另一條腿，放在嘴邊舔拭腳踝敏感的凹陷處，手指滑過每一處的縫隙，在等待傑森的時，他已經把每一個可愛的趾頭舔弄了一次次。

傑森被他舔到發抖和粗喘，只好用右腳壓住提姆警告。

終於找到了需要的物品，傑森從櫃子中取起了一款尺寸適中的細棒，最上方連著電線連接著另一個控制器，惡趣味的閃電圖示設計表明了用途。

提姆瞇著眼看傑森，得到了邪惡的露齒笑容。

「你會喜歡的啦，插著它騎你一定很爽」

傑森扯了扯提姆胸口乳夾表示誠意，伏上前親暱地親吻他的嘴角，把默認同意的提姆更換了姿勢躺在床上，傑森迫不及待的拿著細棒坐在他的大腿上，扶著完全堅挺的小紅。

傑森用嘴和舌頭先把小紅周圍的多餘液體舔舐，在近距離的用拇指和食指小心的握住細棒最上方的圓形絕緣體，對準滲出液體的小洞插入了一半的長度，提姆敏感的揚起頭在床上蹭著。

傑森咯咯的笑著，往前傾斜身體張嘴含入提姆左方的乳夾，用口腔黏濕又高溫的特性挑逗提姆，舌尖不停拽著夾子。在提姆爆發一波呻吟時，手上的細棒趁勝追擊全部插入。

每一次提姆都不適應這樣的插入，全部插入後總是腦袋空白一片，被想射精的脹滿感充斥著。

一雙手分別握住提姆分在兩側緊抓著床單的手指，與他十指緊握，身下的性器貼著另一人的。他張開雙眼就看到傑森得意的神色，吻了他的眼角在他耳邊低語。

「還是那麼敏感，在我爽夠之前你都別想射啦」

傑森解開十指交扣的一手扶正了他的小紅，一股腦兒的讓電線和塞著馬眼棒的陰莖一口氣的吃進體內，不受阻礙的全部沒入。他舒服的發出喉音，而傑森仍然飢渴的呻吟後擺動著腰，上下抽送體內的肉棒。

他把手放回了提姆手中順帶塞個連接電線的控制器。

「別把自己電軟了，寶貝。」

老天，提姆更害怕傑森會一直讓他處在高潮狀態，然後把他的陰莖給騎軟了。

傑森興致上頭的時候根本不會在意後果，上一次他想知道後穴的人體奧妙時，可是讓提姆塞了一個拳頭進去，讓他的整隻手臂被傑森當成了按摩棒。最後他插進自己的陰莖時，傑森已經全身無力的任他使用，被拳頭搞得鬆垮的地方軟的含不住他。那一次少見的，他內射了傑森三次之多，傑森就只剩癡癡的低吟，沒有半點腦還在。

關於被開發過度的身體，他也不會無趣的去問傑森是怎麼矇騙迪克，說不定迪克性冷淡？

在提姆身上努力耕耘高潮的傑森，不停的慫恿他快點按下鈕。

提姆希望電擊不會穿過馬眼棒上的絕緣體傷害到傑森的腸肉，他扣住按鈕調節到最微小的——去你媽的。按下的一瞬間他震驚的張開雙眼看向得意過頭的傑森。提姆在心內向蝙蝠俠發誓這絕對是玩具的最大電流。

幾近高潮的感覺讓提姆眼前一白，他兩手抓住傑森的腰用力上挺，發瘋似的要把還在笑出聲的傑森脫下水。提姆察覺到馬眼棒上的圓形塑膠絕緣體快把傑森頂穿了。

而先一步的是電擊似乎穿過了，傑森意識到時已晚，絲絲的電流開始從提姆的陰莖頂端往下延伸至洞口，體內的腸肉忍不住抽搐著，傑森幾乎是邊尖叫的邊想逃離，卻一次次被雙眼發紅的提姆壓了回去。傑森全身顫抖的開始搶奪提姆手上的控制器，一手卻壓向自己的陰莖摩擦提姆結實的腹肉。

「關—關起來—提寶—，我不行了—」

傑森想扒開提姆握住腰間的手，和手中的電擊控制屢屢失敗。最後放棄的朝上抬頭癱在提姆的胯上，體內的電流仍然刺激著，嗚咽聲不斷地提高音調，許多液體開始從傑森的眼瞼、鼻腔、嘴角滲出，提姆見狀立即關閉了電流。

傑森健壯的胸肌不停的起伏，性感的腹部肌肉仍一抖一抖的擠壓體內的陰莖，他們不停的喘息等待這波餘韻微弱散開。

像兩人共同達到高潮一樣，傑森仍抬著頭暈乎乎的想著。

提姆雙手放開大字攤開在床，說實話他們不常使用騎乘位，在理智稍微回來點時，壓在他胯上的重量還真有點負荷不了。

所幸傑森抖著大腿的肌肉慢慢的爬離他，捲縮似的側躺在他的左方。

「嗯⋯你還能射嗎？要幫你口出來還是用爪爪」

傑森滿足後的低沈沙啞嗓音，聽得提姆腦內發麻，下半身插著馬眼棒的性器也麻了一陣，老天，他真的還能射，但不能保證射出什麼液體。

「千萬不要，讓我先去廁所—」

眼角餘光貌似瞄到傑森興致勃勃發光一樣的眼睛，提姆哀嚎的叫出聲。

「我不想在床上—」

「有什麼關係，床也都是我在清理」

提姆想不透傑森為什麼總是精力滿滿的，剛才他還虛弱的爬起身，現在又躍躍欲試的想爬回提姆身上。

「你讓我對這張床的愧疚感持續上升」

「少來，上次你把我操出尿時一點愧疚感也都沒有」

「是你自己要求的—！」

「我現在也要求你—噢，還是你想尿在我裡面？你會喜歡對吧？之前你射了一肚子的精液給我時，亢奮的像喝了十來杯咖啡一樣」

這提議確實動搖著提姆。

「再考慮一秒我就讓你現在尿—」

提姆壓上了側躺的傑森，自己伸手拔掉馬眼棒時的快感就已經足夠了，扶著傑森的臀部，他只插入圓潤飽滿的前端，在傑森詭異又舒服的吟叫中灌入比腸道溫度熱燙的液體。

「好燙⋯、太多了⋯⋯，你尿完了嗎⋯⋯啊⋯」


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哦怎麼可以只有肉體呢,還有黏呼呼的精神呀!  
> (愧對標題的一章)

傑森穿著浴袍隨意的站在洗衣機旁，雙手不停歇的傳遞訊息，在機器發出不斷的齒輪擠壓聲響時，頭也不抬的補上一個踹擊。

他朝著通向迪克的訊息欄不停的埋怨布魯斯，指責邪惡的大蝙蝠利用他們的關係去束縛住可憐的小紅帽，讓他必須唯命是從；做一些會危害到自己在高譚權勢的蠢事情。

機器又再一次的發出怪聲，可憐的小紅帽往洗衣機的外殼又補一腳。

受氣的傑森又往訊息欄敲擊，向迪克一次又一次的抱怨洗衣機不受堪用。

  
「你們真的該換洗衣機了」

沐浴結束後還飄散著小蒼蘭香味的提姆穿過窄小的洗衣間，擠到傑森身旁朝著洗衣機的液晶面板上的設定，響起高低調不同的音樂聲。

「讓迪克去負責」傑森無所謂的嘟嚷，仍埋頭繼續傳遞訊息。

當機器再一次卡住時，提姆開啟了機器的上蓋，熟練地捲起白襯衫的衣袖露出白嫩卻線條尖銳的手臂，扶上前幾乎整個人趴進滾筒當中，而單手伸進洗衣槽旁的空隙轉動了一些金屬物件。

一陣金屬撞擊後，提姆再一次的操作液晶面板，而機器順利的運轉。

  
再一系列動作之後，回頭時傑森目瞪口呆的表情看得提姆渾身不對勁。

「怎麼？」

「我在思考是你為什麼會使用洗衣機或者你真是家庭主婦的辣男孩那一項比較驚訝」傑森絞盡腦汁的思考，手指卻不太乾淨透過衣袖爬上提姆的胳膊，指腹曖昧的擠壓。

「首先，我真的會獨立生活。再來你離家庭主婦的標準，大概有一個黑幫老大那麼遠」提姆委屈的拉開傑森的手指，墊起腳尖親吻傑森的嘴角，繼續得意地說道：  
「但我確實是你的辣男孩」

  
「嗯哼」  


氣氛真好，如果他們是四處發情的小高中生或許準備再來一發了。可惜他們倆已經是精疲力盡的老狗了。

提姆也只是親親著傑森，順勢拉著倆席地而座，並努力的把自己鑽進傑森的腿間，找一個舒適的姿勢向後倚靠在軟硬適中的胸膛上。

把他當枕頭用了嘛。姿勢受錮的傑森只能單手攬在提姆的身前，滑著手機查看迪克是否閱讀訊息後，快速的將畫面切至俄羅斯方塊的變異版本遊戲。

提姆也直盯盯的看著傑森的螢幕，隨著8Bit的音效逐漸昏昏欲睡，頭不停的上下擺動。看得傑森像憐愛小動物的主人親暱地貼著小耳朵一下一下的啵啵吼睡。提姆更心安理得側著頭躺在胸上呼呼的淺眠。  
  
在把應用程式更改成電子書模式，傑森將鼻尖埋在提姆飄散小蒼蘭香的髮中，緩慢地翻頁。

背景規律的運轉聲音和提姆的鼻息也逐漸讓他昏昏欲睡。  


  
2.5  
  
傑森搭乘老舊的汽船，他拿著捕魚網，炎熱的海風吹得燥熱，手中的溼滑的汗水讓網子岌岌可危的慢慢脫落。

他施力的向後緊抓，卻沒有想像中的作用力，而是輕鬆的一舉捕獲。

一大叢又一大叢的海草，沒有半點漁獲，他嘆息著。

而在他惋惜自己的運氣之時，一雙冰冷的雙手冷不及防地竄出海草，傑森被嚇得往後一跌——。

「嘿，大紅，還沒醒嗎？」

隨著呼叫聲傑森艱難的睜開雙眼，無助的眨著，環視四周，顯然他們仍在窄小的洗衣房，但洗衣機已經停止運作，倒是烘乾機裡已經被塞滿了運行，散發出滿房的熱氣。

「你真的會用——」傑森誇張的表情敘述。

  
「說真的，我強調許多次了，我具有完善的生活自理能力」

「不，你才不是，昨晚你才是餓昏倒在我身上的那一個人」

天曉得他們昨夜在夜巡時碰面，提姆肚子毫無面子的大叫摩擦讓傑森笑到氣岔。  
  
而傑森覺得自己有義務去速食店補充一些垃圾營養給搖搖欲墜的提姆，還有一點健康的辣熱狗。但是強調，沒有咖啡，首先拒絕咖啡，精神亢奮的大半夜不是他們需要的。

  
想到這，提姆又再一次呼喚分神的他。

傑森回過神盯著嗶嗶叫的烘衣機，伸手關閉了運轉，把棉織床單取出，上下翻面仔細檢查確認無任何污漬。

  


**Author's Note:**

> 還想寫的東西好多,在此之前他們會先搞完還我先精盡人亡(/^ ་། ^)/


End file.
